Razor Blade
by scorching roses
Summary: REWRITTEN. NOW CALLED BLEED IT OUT.
1. Absence And A Change

**AN: This is a new story I'm working on. I swear I was working on How the Fire Burns and this idea popped into my head. It kept bugging me and the chapter I was working on wasn't turning out well. But I swear on my life I'll have a new chapter of How The Fire Burns tomorrow. And A Better Look will be out the day after for those of you that read that story.**

* * *

**SUMMARY****: Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara has always been hyperactive. Troy Bolton and the rest of the Wildcats know that. What happens when he's gone for three days? When he comes back he's not the same. What will the Wildcats do to get to the bottom of his change? Different, darker, more dramatic plot to HSM3. JimmiexOC [WARNING: Graphic abuse, cutting and language.] don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Jimmie The Rocket. But sadly I don't :[ I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

**RAZOR BLADE**

**Chapter One****: Absence And A Change**

**TroyPOV**

"Hey Troy!" I heard someone call. I was talking to Gabriella, she stopped so I could look around. Donny Dion stopped in front of us.

"What's up Donny?" I sighed.

"Have you seen Rocketman? He wasn't here yesterday and I haven't seen him at all today." he said. I guess he was trying to mask his worry but some leaked through in his voice.

"I haven't seen him." I answered.

"It's so weird. He never misses school. He loves basketball. He wouldn't miss practice." Donny rambled.

"Well, maybe he's sick or something. I'm sure he'll be back by Thursday at the latest." Gabriella reasoned. Always the optimistic one.

"Yeah I guess. Well... see you at lunch guys." and with that he ran off.

"Hmm..." Gabriella said.

"What?"

"Well it is weird. Rocketman never misses school."

"Well you said it yourself. Maybe he's sick." I replied.

"TROY!" Chad yelled.

"Dude! I'm **right **here!" I said.

"Have you seen the board?" he asked, sounding pretty pissed.

Gabriella and I looked at each other ten back at Chad. "No." she said. We walked over to the board. I heard Gabriella gasp.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "Dad? What do you mean tryouts for basketball? We have our team already. Who got cut?"

"No one got cut. Mr. Zara called and said that Jimmie will no longer participate." he explained.

"What? So Rocketman's not on the team anymore?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"No Gabriella. He's not." he sighed and walked away.

No one could believe that Rocketman quit. At least, no one wanted to believe it.

**~~~~~~~~~~ TWO DAYS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~**

I was standing at my locker with Gabriella, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi. We were talking about the tryouts later that day. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Rocketman's back." Taylor said. We followed her gaze. I saw him walking towards his locker [which was 3 away from mine.] He was wearing his beanie, a black sweater over a "THE KILLERS" concert tee, with some skater jeans worn loose. He was paler than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes like he hasn't gotten much sleep. He opened his locker and looked slightly pained as he took his backpack off and put it in his locker. He took out the books he needed and put a pencil in his pants pocket. He closed his locker and walked away.

"That was weird." Chad said. "Usually he's bouncing off the walls with Donny. Or obsessing over Troy."

"I wonder if he's okay." Martha said.

* * *

Lunch was strange. Rocketman sat alone. Donny walked over to our table.

"Yo, Donny? What's up with Rocketman?" Zeke asked.

"Man I don't know. He hasn't talked to me or anyone really." he sighed.

"Well he's probably got a lot on his mind." Chad reasoned. We looked over and Jimmie was picking at his food. I saw Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi walked towards him and sit down.

**GabriellaPOV**

We sat down with Rocketman and it was like we weren't there.

"So why weren't you here?" Taylor asked. He stayed quiet.

"Were you sick?" Kelsi asked. He nodded.

"Why didn't you say hi this morning?" Martha asked, hoping to a reaction out of him. He just shrugged. I was getting tired of him not saying anything, so I brought up a subject I knew he would react to.

"So heard your dad called and removed you from the team." I said. That got a reaction. His head snapped up, I choked back a gasp. His eyes that were once filled with happiness and mischief were now hard and cold. Lifeless. I knew I wasn't the only one who saw it.

" He **what**?" he said venomously.

"You mean you didn't know?" I was immediately sorry for bringing it up.

"No." he said. His fist clenched and he looked ready to hit something.

"I'm sorry Rocketman." I said, resting my hand on his forearm in a comforting way. He hissed in pain before clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut. He yanked his arm out from underneath my hand and got up.

"I have to go." he said before walking away, leaving his untouched food on the table.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

"I-I don't k-know." I stuttered.

"He looked kind of scary." Martha said.

"I'm gonna follow him" I said, getting up. I walked in the direction that he was heading. I saw Troy and motioned for him to come with me. We followed quietly behind him. He walked all the way up to Troy's and my hiding spot. He walked to the edge over looking the school. What he did next surprised even Troy.

**JimmiePOV**

I know it was rude to just walk away like that. I just, really don't want to talk to anyone. Ever. How can he do this to me? Basketball was my only escape. I could put all my anger into the ball. That's why I was so good.

Actually, now that I think about it, it didn't surprise me. It pissed me off. My 'father' was a heartless bastard. God how I hated that man. Mom left him Sunday night and guess who he took his anger out on. You guessed it. Me. I could barely move for three days. My body still aches with every breath. The lightest touch hurts like a bitch.

I walked to the schools roof. Once I was there, I walked to the edge and looked up to the sky.

"You really hate me don't you?" I asked rather loudly. When I got no response I looked down and shook my head. I had brought my backpack with me. I opened the smallest pocket and pulled out a razor. I looked at it for a second before I rolled up my sleeve. The scars from Monday were still there, as were the bruises that were still healing. I looked for an unmarked space. When I found one I put the cool blades against my skin. Once I saw some blood I glided it across my wrist. I removed the blades and watched the blood flow from the four perfect lines. As I watched the red liquid trickle down my hand, past my fingers and drip to the cemented ground, I smiled at the feeling. It stung but it took my mind off of everything that's happened. It's like a drug that I'm addicted to. I can't - I won't stop.

Suddenly, I heard a plant pot break behind me. I turned and came face-to-face with Troy and Gabriella.

"Shit." was all I said before I turned and started digging through the small pocket again. I found a tissue and wiped off the blade before I put it back in the pocket. Then I wiped off my hand and pressed the tissue to the four lines gently. I looked for a bandage in my backpack. When I found one, I opened it and put it on. The pressure hurt but I've been through worse. I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, grimacing slightly at the pain that caused.

I started walking away. I tried walking past them but Troy stopped me by putting a hand on my chest. I hissed slightly as that one movement sent a painful jolt through my entire body.

"Move Troy." I said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell Rocketman? First your gone for three days and then your off the team and now this?" He practically yelled.

I was starting to get mad. I really wanted to just leave. I knew what I was gonna say was messed, but I needed to leave.

"What do you care Bolton?" I asked in the same tone he did. "I figure you'd be happy that I wasn't here "obsessing" over you." I used air quotes.

"W-what?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Don't play dumb. I may have been hyper and quirky but I sure as hell am not stupid. The way you act when I'm around? How you avoid me? You think I don't notice? Well you know what Bolton? I'm sorry I ever idolized you." I spat. With that being said, I pushed past him and practically ran to the bathroom.

My body was aching when I locked myself in the bathroom. I could barely breathe. I waited until my breathing became regular. I looked in the mirror and was ashamed of the person staring back at me. He had dark circles under his cold, dead eyes. His skin was an unhealthy pale color and his lips were red and chapped. I sighed and pulled out the razor. I looked at my reflection once more before I rolled up my sleeve. It's my drug. I can't...won't stop.

* * *

**AN: I know.....I have issues. Anywho.... reviews are love!!!! Be honest. Do you think I should keep going with this one?**


	2. Two Weeks

**An: So I updated!! Yay! So yea umm I know Jimmie seems OOC in this but like I said It's a darker plot. I guess I like things more dramatic. Bear with me. Yes I am fully aware that that is the wrong use of the word but at this current moment in time I'm to lazy to go back and change it. Yes, because it's completely logical to write out an explanation. I'm weird I know. Anyways reviews make me go faster!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Jimmie The Rocket. But sadly I don't :[ I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

**Razor Blade**

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks**

**TroyPOV**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Jimmie quit the team. Two weeks since he stopped talking to everyone. Two weeks since he became a loner. Two weeks since Gabriella and I caught him cutting. Two weeks since he told me off. Two weeks.

Two weeks too long.

Everyday he goes to his locker. Everyday we wait for him to say hi or just acknowledge us, and everyday he just walks away without so much as a glance in our direction.

It's monday and I'm standing with Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella. I saw Jimmie at his locker. I looked around and spotted Mark Weldor heading in Jimmie's direction.

This will **not **end well.

**JimmiePOV**

I put my notebook in my locker and grab my backpack to take to my next class. I closed my locker and turned to come face-to-face with Mark Weldor....

Damn.

"What's up Zara?" he asked.

"Weldor." I said curtly and tried to walk around him. I was stopped by his arm as he blocked me.

"C'mon Zara. Don't try acting hard. Everyone knows you quit basketball because it was too tough a sport." he said. He was waiting for a reaction and like hell he was going to get one. If I get in trouble my dad might just literally kill me. Hell, he beat the crap out of me last Thursday for not having dinner ready on time. I got slapped yesterday for supposedly "back-talking" and my cheek still ached. Thankfully all he left was a red mark and not an actual bruise. That would have been hard to explain.

"That's nice. Later." I said, letting as much venom drip into my voice as humanly possible. I tried to walk around him again but he slammed me against my locker. Okay, my dad may be able to do that but I'm making damn sure that no one else does.

"What's wrong Zara? Can't take a hit?" he mocked.

"Don't fucking mess with me Weldor!" I snarled before I shoved him backwards. The force nearly made him fall. He stood up straight. The look on his face was menacing. I would have been scared had I not already gone through my dad.

"Your dead Zara!" he shouted.

"Do something Weldor!" I challenged. He was about to punch me. This was a way for me to get my anger out. I waited for the hit I knew was coming. My eyes saw nothing but red. My heart was pounding in my ears, The adrenaline was pulsing through my veins so hard that it was almost painful. I was aware of the crowd. I just didn't care. Then his fist connected with my cheek. I felt no pain. Only anger.

I did an uppercut to his abdomen then another to his nose. He started swinging and managed to hit me at least twice. One in the mouth, the other in my eye. I got him too, and with one more blow, we were pulled apart.

"Troy! Take Jimmie to my office! Chad, Take Mark to the principal!" it was Coach Bolton. Great.

I grabbed my backpack and walked to the coach's office. I got my sleeve and wiped some blood off my lip. We got to the office and I sat down while Troy went to lean against the wall. An urge I had become familiar with took over. I needed to get the razor. I needed to feel the cool blades against my skin. I needed to feel to burning sensation I got every time I did it. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Coach Bolton walk in.

"What's going on with you Zara?" he asked.

"Nothing. He started it."

"I'm not talking about the fight."

I looked down. The urge was becoming stronger by the second. I felt like a druggie without his supplies. That's kind of what I was. "Oh." was all I said.

He sighed, "Troy told me what happened the last time you talked."

"We got into an argument." I stated.

"And that you were doing something unhealthy." I stayed quiet. The urge was becoming to much. He sighed again. "Pull up your sleeves." my head snapped up.

"What?" he looked at me. I gave a defeated sigh and rolled up my sleeves.

**CoachPOV**

I took a sharp intake of breath. I was only expecting a few, but his arms had so many scars. Some were fresh still. How long had he been doing this to himself? Was he suicidal? So many questions were running through my head.

"Jimmie..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"Look, Coach. Can you just give me my punishment so I can leave? And it would help if _you_ didn't tell anyone." he shot a look at Troy. "Too many people know already." he said, looking back at me. I took in his appearance. The bags under his eyes were deep. He seemed to have lost weight, and he was an extremely alarming pale color.

"You need to talk to someone." I said.

"No, what I need to do is leave." there seemed to be a double meaning to his words. There was a strange need in his eyes and his fingers were twitching. When I didn't respond, he let out an agitated sigh and got up. "Look, if your not gonna do anything, I'll get it from he dean. Later." with that he left. Troy made a move to follow.

"Don't son. Leave him be." I sighed. He looked at the door and back at me then nodded. We needed to figure out how to get Jimmie help.

* * *

Please read and review!!!!


	3. Get Out

**AN : I'm back :]**

* * *

**Razor Blade**

**Troy Pov**

"He got **suspended **Gabriella. Suspended! When has Jimmie the freaking Rocket Zara ever gotten suspended?" I asked at lunch.

"Well he did get into a fight… But it's so unlike him.. He was always calm no matter what anyone said. Including Mark." Chad said.

"The way he's been acting is unlike him. It's so quiet now. Remember his little guitar show in the hallway?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah that was funny." I tried to smile. I don't know why but something happened to him. I just wish I knew what.

**Jimmie Pov**

"SUSPENDED?" he yelled. I was scared for my life. I seriously think my dad is going to murder me.

"H-he started it.. I-I-I didn't want to but he pushed me and.."

"Enough! You worthless little shit. I had to take off work to come pick your sorry ass up. And boy will you be sorry when we get inside the house." he threatened as he parked the car in the now closing garage.

My stomach knotted and I knew the color was draining from my face. I thought I was gonna throw up or pass out. Maybe both. I got out of the car and slowly walked into my prison.

"You think your tough boy?" I knew better than to answer him.

He slapped me across the face. I stayed as the tears threatened to spill from the sting. He took hold of my throat and slammed my back to the wall. I struggled to breathe as I gripped his wrist to loosen the hold.

"D-dad.." I choked out.

"Don't call me that. You ain't no son of mine. Your mother was a whore! God knows who you belong to now." he dropped me. I sucked in as much air that fit into my lungs as I looked up at him.

"Get out," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me boy. Get your shit. And get out of my house!" he yelled as I scrambled up the stairs.

I went to my room and grabbed my old duffel, my phone, my money and some clothes before stuffing my wallet and phone in my pockets. I shoved some clothes in the duffel and ran outside.

Where was I gonna go?

I took out my phone and dialed the number without thinking about it so I wouldn't lose the nerve.

It rang a few times then, "Hello?"

"Troy? I… I need your help." I stuttered, suddenly regretting the decision.

"I'll be there as soon as the bell rings." I hadn't realized that 7th period was still going.

"O-ok. I'll be at the drug store down the street from my house." I said as I started walking down the street, trying desperately to not let my voice crack. I will not let him hear my weakness.

"I'll be there soon Jimmie." he said before the line went dead.

**Troy Pov**

I was getting anxious. Jimmie needed my help. I hadn't even thought to ask why. I wasn't the slightest angry that after ignoring me he was asking for help. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat running to my beat up truck.

"Damnit its too slow." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Troy, in a rush buddy?" Zeke asked.

"Yea Jimmie needs help and I don't know if the piece of crap will get there in one piece."

"Well Chad brought his car.. I'll take the truck to your house, mine is only a block from there." he offered.

"Thanks man." I said as I ran towards Chad.

**Jimmie Pov**

A black Impala stopped in front of me and Troy jumped out of the passenger side.

"Jimmie! Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked grabbing my duffel bag and putting it in the backseat as I got in.

"My, my d… he kicked me out." I stuttered.

"Your own dad? What about your mom?" Chad asked.

"She left almost 3 weeks ago. She needs to prove she can live on her own before even thinking to get a divorce." I said. It's what mom said. She was gonna work and get an apartment for 2 and then come get me and get a divorce.

"Why would she want a divorce?" Troy asked.

Because he beat her every night for the past 8 months. "Just, she wasn't happy anymore." I said.

"Why'd he kick you out?"

He called my mother a whore, said I wasn't his, almost choked me to unconsciousness, then said to get my shit and leave. "He didn't want a nuisance. He had always cared more for my sister Morgan." I said, then regretted it immediately.

"You have a sister?" Chad asked in disbelief. "Does she go to our school?"

"No. I had a sister. She died 3 years ago when I was 13 on her 17th birthday." I said looking out the window. I had become so numb in the past 3 weeks that it didn't even pain me to talk about her. I truly am the definition of a heartless bastard.

"Is it too personal if I asked you how?" Chad asked and Troy gave him a look.

I shook my head and answered, "She killed herself. No note or anything but I know it was me who pushed her over the edge."

"I'm sorry Jimmie." Troy said.

"Please, I've heard that so many times it lost its meaning. And you shouldn't apologize for something that wasn't your fault." I say. Troy simply nods his head.

"You want to stay with me? I mean you can live with us until your mom can get herself together enough for you to live with her. Despite what he said Jimmie, your not a nuisance." he said. The sincerity in his voice almost made me believe him. I just mutter an ok before looking out the window, not realizing that the action would let the finger marks show.

"Jimmie, what's that on your neck?" Troy asked.

Fuck.

"Um nothing." I say, hoping he'll drop it.

"Those look like fingers. Who did that?" he asked. I came up with a quick lie.

"I guess Mark did. He got my mouth pretty good too. See?" I say, pulling my lip a little so he could see the cut on the inside.

"Those look fresh, your fight with him was this morning." he's too damn observant.

"Well I don't know who else could've done it Troy so can you drop it?" I say, slightly loosing my temper.

"I-I'm sorry Jimmie, I didn't mean.."

"No it's fine, I just don't like being forced to give an answer is all."

"I'm sorry anyway."

"Don't be, its fine." I said, hoping he would stop apologizing.

"We're here." Chad said, parking the car next to Troy's truck.

"Thanks man." he said and got out, opening the back door to get my duffel.

"You don't have to.." I started before he cut me off.

"I want to." he smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Chad." I say while getting out.

"No problem, hey Jimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still your team, and we care about you. If you ever need anything or anyone, we're here." he smiled. I nodded and tried to give him my most realistic smile before he drove away.I stood for a moment and turned to the Bolton's home before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

* * *

**Review? tell me how I did :]**


	4. I'm sorry

I'm debating re-writing the stories since my writing style has changed a bit and I want to know if anyone who still reads my stories would be fine with that or just to continue on from where I left off. I'm leaving this note up till Monday and depending how many say they want me to or not I'll do whatever you guys say. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated but a lot's happened and I wasn't focusing much on the stories. I decided to wait until I could write them without getting too distracted instead of giving you half-assed chapters.

Xoxo

Scorching Roses


	5. UPDATE

ATTENTION!

So, I've started rewriting Razor Blade and it's now called Bleed It Out. Thank you(:

xoxo

Scorching Roses


End file.
